1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection valve which, in a valve open condition caused by driving of an actuator, directly injects fuel into a combustion chamber in a cylinder of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in a direct fuel injection type of internal combustion engine, there have been provided a fuel injection valve for directly injecting fuel into a combustion chamber in a cylinder, and a cylinder internal pressure detecting unit, which detects a cylinder internal pressure in the cylinder, and produces an output signal responsive to the detected cylinder internal pressure (see, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-020779).